Left behind, Arthur style
by JC Rose
Summary: This story begins three weeks before the rapture, Eighteen years old now and a Christian, Francine goes round to visit Muffy who is celebrating a Halloween party. Francine attempts to tell her and prunella about the lord but is knocked down.When the rapture hits, the friends left behind begin to rethink. See what happens as the story unfolds. No flaming! Dont like? dont read please
1. Chapter 1

Right before anyone starts to think I am downing Orthodox Judaism or Islam or Egalitarianism I'm NOT  
>As a matter of fact my great grandmother was an orthodox Jew from poland. My grand parents were not really orthodox but they did observe passover. My grandfather and my Mum became Christians because they felt on their hearts a sense of freedom and were not rejected by my grandmother, she was not thrilled but she was not like my great grandmother and YES my great grandmother did disown her other daughter became a Jehovah's witness. She was extremely orthodox and would not speak to anyone who turned away from the Jewish faith.<p>

So I am Jewish by blood and happy to be, Jesus was Jewish after all :D

I also have many pagan friends. We had a family convert from Islam and left Iran when they became christian so they have told me a lot about the Islamic culture and how they were also disowned by their families back in Iran when they became Christians so its all going by facts and experiences.

* * *

><p>This story begins three weeks before the rapture, Eighteen years old now and a Christian, Francine goes round to visit Muffy who is celebrating a Halloween party. Francine attempts to telll her and prunella about the lord but is knocked down. Arthur and francine have been trying to reach their friends for a long time but once the rapture hits and all hell breaks lose, the ones left behind start to rethink what their friends had tried to tell them. No flaming or hate please, if you do not like it do not read it. God bless<strong><br>**

**Rated K+ for hinted violence and very low level offensive language **

**PG 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks before:<br>**

The autumnal leaves fall outside of Muffy crosswires large estate.

Francine Frensky has not spoken to muffy in over a year, not because she openly received the lord when she read the bible with Arthur and his family. She had many questions and was overwhelmed with the kindness his family had shown to her. Arthur was so relieved his girlfriend of four years had finally received Christ he said they would spend eternity together. The fact that Francine felt waves of guilt for not talking to muffy about god for two years after she became a christian, angered her best friend and Queen bee in every respect.

When they were 17 yrs old Muffy told Francine to stop talking about the bible and forgiveness or she would not speak to her again. Francine and Arthur both visited her last christmas but she tossed them out. So they prayed instead but Muffy would not let them come round again. She blocked them both on facebook however not all of their friends were like that. Buster remained a close companion to Arthur and respected his beliefs even if he thought Francine was a little strange for converting from a strict jewish upbringing to Christianity. He did not care though, buster was a non judgmental kind of guy

Francine knew what she had to do, but as the years passed, it became increasingly more difficult for Francine and Arthur to get through to their friends. George was an Egalitarian which is someone who believes everyone is equal and there should be no wars, no famine and nothing but peace one earth which is a good thing, however he chose not to accept Christ as the only begotten son of god. Sue ellen remained friends with both Francine and Arthur as did George, everyone respected each other. They enjoyed each others company, going to movies together and hanging out for coffee. Adil had recently started seeking spiritual advice after spending alot of time on skype with francine who had lost favor with her parents after converting. He had several questions which hurt her to answer as she prayed for her family regularly. This struck a chord in the Islamic young man who knew his parents and siblings would feel the same if he chose to believe in the word of the bible over the Q'uaran the same way Francines parents and her sister Catherine refused to acknowledge the book of Isiah in the old testament which speaks of the son of god coming to earth to be a sacrifice and the messiah who would rise again after walking the earth for thirty three years.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween night.<strong>  
>The kids of elwood were now all 18yrs old.<p>

When Miss Frensky (soon to be READ) arrived on Muffys door step she was greeted by a girl wearing a purple corset with a glittery face mask covering her eyes.

She had long wavy hair and a dark skirt underneath.

"OH" she gasped. "What do YOU want?" Muffy placed her hands on her hips.

Francine, dressed in a long pair of jeans with striped t shirt, hair past her shoulders and earrings just smiled.

"Hey Muffy" she waved. "Long time no see"

Muffy sighed.

"Yes well, ever since Arthur made you into this goody two shoes christian" She spat. "Its like you became this different person" "You were okay at first but then..."

Francine sighed. "Please let me in"

"Well" Muffy thought aloud. "You do look presentable" "So I guess you can come in"

Muffy was still as shallow as ever.

When Francine stepped inside there were many familiar faces drinking punch and talking.

Prunella sauntered over dressed as catwoman. She sneered at Miss Frensky.

"Who let the drop out in?"

Muffy folded her arms.

"I did" she replied.

Francine looked directly in her eyes.

"You know something Prunella?" Francine began.

"Yeah I was a drop out" "I had no choice"

Muffy then became angry.

"How on earth can you go on about this Jesus stuff when you got pregnant at 15 and had to leave high school huh?"

Prunella then jumped in.

'"Yeah" "Some christian Arthur was." "You are two nobody's raising a kid at his parents house" She sneered.

Muffy laughed. "He's not even going to college" "He has to work"  
>She then tilted her head to one side and let out a sarcastic remark. "So much for college huh?"<p>

"You are just teen mom with no job and no family""They got sick of you just like we did"  
>Prunella pierced Francines heart with those words<p>

Francine felt tears come to her eyes.

Muffy only said these things because she was hurt.

Prunella said them because she was a snarky bitch to be honest.

"Well I looked into my crystal ball and saw you and Arthur living on welfare"

Prunella wanted to be a psychic or medium like her sister Rubella had trained to become, however she was using her interest just to provoke Francine.

Muffy on the other hand was genuinely hurt when she spat out the hate filled words  
>She, <em>was<em> there for francine when she got the pregnancy test results.

Muffy was there for her friend when she was so ill with severe morning sickness that poor francine was in hospital for thirteen weeks.

Muffy held her hand as Francine prepared for her emergency C section.

Muffy gave her and Arthur baby clothes.

Francines bubby brought Francine a crib and Arthurs parents let them stay in their home.

Baby jake, their little boy, now three years old had everything he needed and more so.

Muffy felt a little guilty for what she said.

Placing a shoulder on francine, she apologized for the cruel words.

"Its just I feel like you didn't give a damn that I supported you when your parents kicked you out" Muffy wept.

Francine wiped tears from her own eyes and went to give Muffy a hug.

"I appreciated it more than you will ever know" "This past year has been hard without a best girl friend"

She then explained how everything happened.

"That is why when I had my baby boy, and started reading the bible with Arthur" "I felt that I had to tell you sooner or later, before it was too late" Francine said in a solemn tone of voice.

Muffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah"

"Arthurs parents did not judge me" "Not once" Francine added.

"The day I told them I was having a baby with Arthur," "I expected them to kick Arthur out" "but instead, they took me by the hand and prayed with me"  
>"They said they forgave us both" She then started to smile. "They said because Jesus forgave"<p>

"Yeah" Muffy nodded. "Your parents didnt not kick you out either, just because you got pregnant" "They were angry but..."

Francine interceded. "I know that Muffy" "they were very upset with me" "Except for my buby"

Prunella got bored with the conversation and walked away.

Francine could not hold in her anger and spoke out of hurt.

"Fine then Prunella walk away and play with your crystal ball"

Prunella just rolled her eyes and sauntered off.

Muffy took francine aside and the two of them sat and talked for a bit.

They continued the conversation.

"I could not believe she wanted you to move to Florida" "Away from your friends"

Francine answered Muffy as kindly as she could.

"Well My grandma had more money than my family" "She also saw my grandfather die, she has witnessed enough heart ache in her life to lose another family member"

"Was she upset you did not go down to stay with her?" Muffy asked.

Francine shook her head. "No not really"

"When she found out Arthurs parents would look after me she seemed to be okay with it"

"Why was she so nice, but your own parents kicked you out?" Muffy asked, totally baffled.

"Well" "My buby was different" She answered. Francine pressed her hands on her jeans.

"Even though we are both Jewish by blood," "Buby and me, well we agreed on respecting each others beliefs"  
>"Being born Jewish is something very special to god" She smiled.<p>

"The bible talks about it when Paul went to..."

Muffy then stood up and put her hands on her hips interrupting her very loudly.

"Well then, why don't you go witness to her instead of me?"

Francine looked to the floor. "I am trying" she replied sadly.

Muffy knelt beside her.

"Whats wrong?"

Francine held back tears.

"She's dying Muffy"

Muffy gasped and wrapped her arms around Francine.

"OMG I am so sorry"

Francine received the hug warmly.

"Its okay" "Well it will be I hope" she replied.

Muffy then decided the two of them should remain friends.

"Well I can't abandon you now can I?"she sighed.

Francine smiled and gave her best friend a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"Thank you so much"

**END Chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<br>Francine goes back home to Arthurs parents and explains the events that unfolded.  
>Buster comes to visit and they talk. Adil comes to speak with Arthur and Feancine and little <em>Jake Arthur<em> is introduced into the story as is the flash back to Arthurs sweet proposal to Francine...

Chapter three  
>Alanthe brain  
>sue ellenGeorge  
>Bud and DW<p>

Chapter four  
>The rapture hits<br>The flashbacks of those left behind including Molly, binky and the others all written above.

Jenna wont be in the story nor will any character not mentioned. I do not know enough about all of the characters to write them in nor do I have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two Part one  
><em>**_**A Christmas to remember/bubby**_

* * *

><p>Francine was smiling on the drive home with Arthur. Her and Muffy had reconciled and that was a big thing to grin about.<p>

"So you got through to muffy?" Arthur asked, stopping at a red light.

"Well at least we are friends again" Francine replied.

Arthur leaned over and kissed her gently, before the light turned green.

"I'm proud of you."

Francine touched his shoulder.

"I have you to thank for it all"  
>She then closed her eyes and thought back...<p>

To when baby Jake was only four weeks old and Francine was back on her feet and acting as though she had not even had a C-section after twenty hours of labor and then a mad rush to theater to have the baby delivered while Arthur held her hand. Francinehad to be put under general anesthetic for the babys sake and her health as her blood pressure had sky rocketed and she was in danger of her liver and kidneys shutting down if her baby was not immediately delivered.

It was when Francine awoke and saw Arthur singing to their new born son "Jesus loves me this I know", that she realized just how real God was.  
>In that moment, all the prayers during her rough pregnancy and tears she had shed with her family and her close friends over leaving school washed over her like a wave.<p>

She did not want her son growing up deep in strict orthodox beliefs that were not to be compromised. Her bubby was different, she did not always observe every holiday even on Yom kippur she ate during her fast as in her defense "She was too old to go 25 hrs without food"

When she was home, she reflected back to the day she saw her fiance sing those sweet words to her little boy.  
>cradling her one month old in her arms she woke Arthur who was laying beside her fast asleep.<p>

"Arthur" she nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He yawned. "Is it time for work already?" he then looked at her.

She had tears in her eyes but was smiling.

"Whats wrong?" he then leaned over to the desk beside the bed and looked for some medication.

"Do you need your pain relief?" "Does Jake need..."  
>"NO" Francine interrupted tearfully.<p>

"I..want to accept the lord as my Savior"

Arthur was in awe, shock and complete bewilderment.

He wrapped his arms around Francine and kissed his little boy on the head.

So that day Francine did pray, she did repent and she confessed to Jesus that she believed he was the messiah who came to save the world and that she was important to him because he was also Jewish when he walked the earth like her and her people were very special to him.

It was not even a few weeks after that she told her parents.

They basically blamed Arthur for it and told her they did no longer want to see her.

"We have only one daughter" Oliver stated bluntly.

Francine fell to her knees and wept.

Her last words to her parents were. "I'll keep praying for you all"

"Just get out" Catherine spat at her younger sister.

Arthur held his weeping girlfriend as the winter night set in. The christmas lights were lit up on every street they passed as Arthur drove past their house and into the city centre.

"Uh shouldn't we be getting back?" "We promised your parents we wouldn't be too long" she said, wiping her eyes.

Arthur shook his head adamantly. "Not yet" "I have to show you something first"

Putting on her large white winter coat, Arthur led Francine down the main street toward the largest Christmas tree in Elwood. The one that stood right in Elwood central park where people skated on the ice rink created especially for this time of year.

"Wow I never realized how beautiful it looked" she said, starring in awe at the large green tree, decorated with gold and red lights where a giant star flashed atop the tree brightly.

Arthur held her hand and pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

Francine tingled. "You are beautiful" he said. The snow fell gently onto the ground.

Arthur then put his hand on his knee and knelt in the snow.

"Hold out your left hand" he said.

Francine blushed. "what?"

"Well?" Arthur replied.

Francine closed her eyes and held out her hand.

"I know I do not have much to give" "I can give you a promise though" he began.  
>" I will love you and will spend eternity with you in heaven" "I promise one day to give you a house and a proper ring but for now..."<p>

He held out a small silver ring with a crimson stone inside.

Placing it on her finger he proposed.

Underneath the tree, the snow falling and the tears flowing..

Francine smiled "YES"

Arthur stood up triumphantly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Did you even have to ask?" she said, hugging him tightly...

* * *

><p><strong>Present evening after Muffys party<strong>

When they arrived home, Buster was already sitting in the lounge sprawled out with his shoes on the floor.

"You see that legend up there Jake?" He said, pointing to the TV.

Jake shook his head.

"Thats dean lomax" Buster replied. "I'm gonna be like him and then you can visit me and go back stage..." he started to ramble as though he was off in his own fantasy land.

Francine came in and scooped up Jake who cuddled his Mom.

"Dean omax omax" He piped up.

Francine looked at Buster and sighed. Arthur laughed.

"How long have you been here?" Arthur asked, checking his phone.

"You didn't text"

Buster shrugged. "I dunno, I just sort of thought, hey its Halloween and I didn't want to go to that party thing"

"The one at Muffys" Francine replied.

Buster nodded. "Yeah and I knew you two wouldn't be doing anything for it"

Arthur sat down and Francine gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to take Jake to bed"

"Say good night to Daddy" Francine pressed her little sons face against Arthur.

"Nigh nigh dadda" Jake cooed.

Arthur kissed him and patted him on the head.

"Night little man" "Sleep well"

"Mommy read a book, read a book mommy" the little boy asked repeatedly.

Francine sighed and headed up the stairs. "Yes yes Jake" "Mommy read you a book"

Buster looked back at the TV.

"You have a good thing with Francine"

Arthur nodded in agreement. "It helps when you share the same beliefs"

Buster opened up a can of beer he had brought along and offered one to Arthur.

"Just one" Arthur said, piercing the cap and taking a few sips.

"I like Muffy" "You know that" Buster said, between heavy sips.

Arthur rolled his yes. "YES" "you have only been seeing her on and off since you were 12"

Buster sighed and opened another can. "We have both had our share of "flings" you know?" he said.

"I just don't know what the big picture for us is"

Arthur paused in thought for a few moments.

"So you love her?" He asked.

Buster finished his second can and went to open the third one.

"I..." He did not know what to say.

"Thats the thing, I don't know" he replied...

After about four drinks Buster started feeling sleepy.

"You can stay here if you like" "Mom wont mind"

"Good plan" Buster replied, feeling a little giddy.

He polished off the last two cans of beer and began asking about god...

"This god thing you have" he slurred.

"You and Francine have been into it for like forever..." "Why are you so...you know?"

Arthur slapped his hand on his forehead. "Buster" "Its impossible to talk to you when you get like this"

"NO" Buster raised his left hand in the air.

"Aliens are out there" "God created them" he stated.

Arthur shook his head.

"God created the universe Buster"

"Yeah" Buster replied laying his head down on the side of the couch.

"God is good, I know that" "Aliens are good you know?" "Loads of things are all good" he said closing his eyes...

Arthur drew in a deep breath and placed a blanket over his friend.

"Night Buster" he sighed.

Arthur had known buster for years, longer than anyone else and they had shared a lot together. When Arthur and Francine went through the whole pregnancy fiasco, Buster always stood by them both. He did not judge Francine and he liked playing with Jake.

Arthur had spoken to his best friend many a time about the lord but it seemed to gloss over him.

They had many chats together under the trees in the summer time.  
>During the spring when Francine was first dating Arthur and the three of them went to the sugar bowl, Arthur spoke of God again.<br>When Francine accepted the lord into her life, Buster was flabbergasted. Someone from such a strict Jewish family gave up everything she had for a belief that might not even be true?

Francine even tried to speak to him about it. Never one to shy away from conversation she did over power him once with her testimony of how her grandad died and her family were always really close. She explained that her Bubby was wonderful to her but it seemed no one else cared. She told him how Arthurs parents had taken her in when no one else would have her and prayed over her while Arthur held her hand...

It would end up being too late when Buster baxter would look back and think he should have taken Francines words a little more seriously...

* * *

><p>A few days later:<p>

Francine had been praying for her Bubby as she always did, knowing she was dying of cancer and ever aware of the impending day she would hold her hand one last time...

Suddenly a call came from the hospital.

"Mrs Read" "Its Catherine"

Arthurs mother gasped.

"Oh hello"

There was alot of crying in the back ground.

The tears were apparent in the way Catherine spoke.

"Tell Francine to get to Elwood general" "Bubbys...uh bubby..."

Arthur drove an anxious francine to the hospital while his parents looked after jake. Intensive care was no place for a toddler.

When they arrived, Francine told the receptionist who she was and they led her to the fourth floor where her parents were crying in each others arms.

Francine still had her night dress and night robe on. Her hair was long and curly and she had tear stained eyes.

Arthur had his hands around her waist.

Catherine approached her and told her "Bubby died half an hour ago"

Francine clung onto Arthur to stop herself from falling over.

"NOO" she screamed.

Her elder sister looked at the floor and the tears fell past her face onto her neck.

Francine was angry and hurt at her family. How dare they not tell her?  
>Bubby would have wanted to see her grand daughter before she passed away and they knew that.<p>

Francine also knew they were hurting just as much as she was.

This was the day her family finally reconciled with their daughter.

Francine hugged them tightly. "I love you" she wept.

"We adore you Francine sweet heart" "Forgive us" Oliver said, holding her tightly.

Catherine approached her and handed her a letter.

"Bubby wanted you to have this" "She wanted to give it to you..."

Catherine went to start crying again. Francine touched her sisters arm...

"Thanks" she replied holding the envelope in her hand.

Tears stained the paper as she opened it. With a hollow feeling in her heart, worrying it was too late for her Bubbys salvation and the prayers may not have got through to her...

Bubby was covered in a white sheet and wheeled out. There would then be seven days of Shiva, a Jewish funeral which her parents invited her and Arthur to.

Francine naturally accepted the request with a heart felt yes.

On the sombre ride home, it was then Francine decided to read her grandmothers letter...

_"Dear Franala" _  
><em>"Thank you for your letters, oye what does it take a person these days to write some letters onto a piece of paper?"<em>  
><em>All of this new fangled techno twittering, does it hurt to write a letter? <em>  
><em>You are always on my mind bobbala, my sweet little Francine. <em>  
><em>I met someone int he hospital down in florida would you believe? A week ago I think, maybe it was three days ago I can't remember for cripes sake.<em>  
><em>He started telling me about his life, and at first I thought oye gavolt shut up already but then, he told me he was Jewish and his parents had perished in the holocaust. He then told me he had become a christian, which made me think of you sweet girl. I had no idea why a man who lost his parents the way he did would want to become christian of all things but then he started telling me all about his life and then about the bible. If you're little mensch grows up to be like this man, I will rejoice from the heavens. He loved Jesus and so I told him about you Franala. He was what you would call elated, I thought he went a bit mishigas but that was possibly the pain medication I am on. It sends you to dark places but it was when I spoke to him, life felt less dark. I felt filled with hope when he had finished speaking with me. He told me he would pray for my salvation, like you kept on in your letters.<em>  
><em>That day I prayed to god and asked if Jesus was the messiah then show it. <em>  
><em>Then you know what happened? A butterfly flew into the room, it was the brightest blue I had ever seen. What was interesting about this butterfly was that it was the exact colour and description this man, I didn't get his name, had described when he was liberated from Auschwitz birkenau<em>, _out of nowhere he said. This bright blue butterfly fluttered past the desecrated camp, filled with misery and spirits of those who had been killed..._  
><em>So you see Franala, I accepted Christ that day and I have been itching to tell you but oye, you know how your parents are, I love them but they are idiots for not speaking to you. <em>I felt so free,_ I could have taken my IV out and danced around the room_...  
><em>Anyway I am changing hospitals next week, I don't know how long I have, doctors schmoctors, they say all different types of things.<em>  
><em>I'll write you when I am in elwood and call that lovely mother in law you have. I'd better be seeing your grandson, Lord knows Seeing him twice in his little life is not enough nor is it in mine. So god forbid I drop dead before you get this letter, dont worry honey.<em>  
><em>I'll see you in heaven...<em>  
><em>Forever your Bubby xxxx<br>_

Francine was speechless. Arthur pulled over to the side of the road.

"What is it?" he asked.

Francine felt more tears run down her face. They were not tears of sorrow but of joy.

She handed the letter to her fiancé to read.

"Oh..." he put his hand over his mouth. He then looked at Francine and gave her a hug.

"Our prayers got through" she wept happily onto his shoulder.

"They did" he replied with a warm hug.

* * *

><p>Francine did not show the letter to her parents during shivah, seven days of family members bringing food around to family who have lost a loved one.<br>Arthur and francine spent the week at the frenskys and Jake came along because her parents insisted.

* * *

><p><em>the last months of their lives, were the best months of ours<em>

Once Shiva had ended, Arthur and francine returned back to his parents place. He needed to get back to work ASAP and Francine had a rather tired and cranky little son to take care of.

Arthur checked his phone once he was inside, as one was not meant to text or engage in outside conversation during Shiva which him and his fiance both respected. There were about six texts. Three from buster and one from Muffy asking about Francine and if she is coping with the loss of her bubby. Then there were two from Adil, Arthurs Muslim friend. He had asked Arthur to catch him on skype after work...  
>Arthur went online but Adil was not there. "I guess I'll catch him another time" he said aloud before heading to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Molly<strong>

When Arthur arrived home, Molly was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee talking with Francine.

Her and Francine often visited each other since Molly had a little girl of her own named Lexie jane. Molly felt useless at times and understood why Francine was so lost when she found about her pregnancy. She went from bully to friend pretty quickly and they often met up to chat**.**

"Hey" Arthur said with a weary yawn.

"Hi"Molly replied, placing her little red headed girl on the carpet to play with Jake, busy making noises with his trucks and trains.

"I'll get you a coffee" Francine offered.

Arthur grabbed francine and placed her on his knee. She poked him on the nose.

"I need a kiss first" he grinned. She happily obliged.

Molly felt a little sad. The father of her child, Rattles took off before Lexie was born.

Molly then discussed Francines bubby and was pretty shocked when she found out about her becoming a christian not long before she died

"So the bible you gave me a few months ago" She said, flipping through the pages of the new testament.

"Yeah" Arthur replied. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, she began, "I have been reading the new testament and it says in Romans"... _If you confess with_ your mouth that Jesus is Lord and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. chapter 10 verse 9.

Arthur nodded. "Yes" "Its that simple"

Molly looked perplexed.

"What about the other books in the bible?" "Corinthians and almost all of the books mention sins that are committed against the body, then there is talk of abominations" "I have done alot of things considered as..." She started to look to the floor in embarrassment.

Francine sat next to her.

"It does not matter what you have done" She said with a warm smile.

"Look at Arthur and me" She said, pointing to Jake who was playing with a toy truck next to his aunty Kate.

"So you are forgiven then?" "You mean then, that we can all go to heaven?"

They both nodded. "If you repent and ask the lord into your heart"

"You know the most famous verse in the bible right?" Francine asked.

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I think everyone knows that one"

John 3:16 "For god so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believe in him, shall not perish but have everlasting life"

"If I accept Jesus as my lord and trust he did die for me" Molly said. "He has a place for me in heaven?"

"Yup" Francine replied.

Molly scratched the back of her head.

"Okay but what about my smoking?"  
>"Even if I do accept Jesus, I cant just quit like that."<p>

Arthur laughed and Francine just smiled at the red head.

"Everyone sins" They said.

"Its impossible not to" "Well on earth it is"

Molly thought for a second about this.

"So I would still be saved as you say?" "Even though I wont stop sinning?"

"YES" Arthur nodded happily.

Francine placed a hand next to Mollys.

"No one is worthy and we will still sin" "Its more about trying to be like Jesus but if you dont, he knows your heart"  
>"you wont go to hell for not trying to be perfect" She explained.<p>

"Even if I smoke?" She asked.

"Even if you smoke" They replied.

Arthur bit his lip.

"Do you really want to though?"

Molly rubbed her arms. "No not really" "Its not that easy to just give up"

Francine squeezed her hand. "We'll help you"

Molly was blown away.

"Really?"

" Yes" Arthur smiled.

Molly took a deep breath. "Okay" she said.

"I want to ask the lord into my heart" "I dont want to stay on this earth after the tribulation is it called?"

" Yeah thats the one" Arthur replied. "No you really don't" "its going to be awful"

Francine winced. "Yeah, that is what first got to me"

"I started reading revelation and was thinking" _"I dont want to stay here for that"_

"Wow" Molly gasped. "Well can you help me?" she asked.

**That day, two weeks before the rapture Molly received the lord as her Savior**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>In part two<strong>" Like smoke through a key hole" PART TWO<strong>

**Adil has some good news via skype  
>Binky meets up with Molly one day before the rapture and Sue ellen and George look back on their discussions with Francine and Arthur...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two PART TWO**

**_" Like smoke through a key hole" _  
><em>"Suddenly you are not there anymore"<em> **

* * *

><p><strong>Almost three weeks had passed since Francine went to reconcile with Muffy on halloween. Mid november was well upon the city of Elwood and the cold weather was setting in.<strong>

* * *

><p>Muffy comes to visit Francine. Saturday afternoon had come and Muffy wanted to visit her friend before heading back to college then back for christmas.<p>

Little did Muffy know Francine would not be here for Christmas this year...

Arthurs parents were at work and DW was at Buds.

Francine opened the door and her little boy ran out.

"JAKE" she called. Muffy scooped him up.

"Hey" "Wow you sure are big now"

Jake squirmed to try and get himself free.

Muffy handed the little boy over to his mother.

Francine breathed a sigh of relief clutching her son. "Thanks"

"I still dont know how you do it" she said, shaking her head at the thought of being a mother.

Francine took her son inside and muffy followed.

"Well you know, when you have to do something, you do it" she said smiling at her dark haired wee boy.

"He looks so much like you" Muffy exclaimed.

"Mama I play" he cried.

Francine put him down and got a few of his toys out.

Muffy sat herself and down and started talking.

"So you said you got a nice letter from your bubby?"

Francine knelt beside her little boy.

"Yes, it was really lovely"

Muffy was perplexed.

Francine pulled out the letter from her jean pocket and handed it to Muffy to read.

Even the tall red headed girl had tear filled eyes when she read over the words written to francine.

"Wow"

Francine stood up and looked at her little boy playing. She then sat beside her friend.

"Yeah, its amazing" "She is in peace now"  
>"Uh how can her passing away be lovely?"<p>

Francine leaned back and smiled peacefully.

"She is in heaven" "So even though I did not get to say goodbye" "I'll see her when its my time to go"...

"What about your parents?" Muffy asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Francine sighed. "Well we are talking again, they love their little grandchild"  
>She then looked at Jake and spoke sadly of how they do NOT want her talking of Jesus or her "new faith"<p>

"So i just have to pray for them instead"

Muffy agreed it was a good plan.

She then rested her head against her best friends shoulder.

"I know we were bitchy to each other growing up"

Francine agreed. "Well yeah, but we were just kids" "Kids fight over everything"

"Still" Muffy replied playing with one of her silver hoop earrings.

" I'm glad we are friends again" "MATURE ones" she added.

Francine chuckled. "What?" "Us...?"

Muffy laughed back at her.

"True, us two being mature is about as likely as Buster studying geography"

They both had a good laugh together.

"How is Buster by the way?" Muffy asked, pretending she was not interested.

"Well" Francine began.

"He is talking about community college I think"

Muffy rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess?" "He wants to study music?"

Francine nodded. "Well he is good on bass"

"Yeah" Muffy replied with a heavy sigh.

Francine was going to ask her about how Muffy felt toward Buster and muffy could sense this so she had to quickly change the conversation.

"So Franala" she giggled.

Francine removed Muffy from her shoulder.

"Yes Miss posh spice"

Muffy playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Anyway" She began. "If you do not talk to your parents about the christian stuff"

"Yeah?" Francine raised a brow.

"Then can you not talk about it with me?" "It would just be easier"

Francine felt a bit dejected but she wanted Muffy back in her life.

"Well okay Muffy" she replied.

Muffy hugged her. "Oh I am so so so glad we are friends again"  
>"i'll have to see you again when I come home for Christmas"<p>

Francine smiled in agreement.

Muffy managed to get into an Ivy league college with money and influence, also she was no dummy but Francine was no longer jealous as she was happy in her faith and with her loving fianc'e and she knew this was something Miss crosswire would never understand.

Once muffy had left. Francine went upstairs to see Arthur.

"I'll be praying for her" she said to herself carrying a sleepy jake in her arms.

"Time for a nap little man"

* * *

><p>Arthur was on skype with<strong> Adil.<strong>

"I finally reached you Arthur" "Arthur?" Adils voice was faint and Arthur squinted to see him on screen.  
>He still wore glasses but they were black rimmed and more stylish now.<p>

"Yes I hear you" "How are you?" He asked.

"greatest news Arthur" he said clearly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, eagerly awaiting his friends reply.

"I have accepted Christ as my lord and Savior" he announced.

Arthur was elated. "Adil that is just..." "Amazing"

"Yes Arthur it is" he replied.

He was in his college dorm room and it was dark as he was further west of the states then Elwood.

"The only thing is" he started to look sad.

"My parents"...

Arthur gathered that what had happened with his Fiance had happened to Adil too.

"Uh I'm sorry Adil"

Adil shook his head. "They just disowned me" "They did not even want to hear me out"

Arthur leaned back in his chair.

"Francines parents were the same"

Adil knew this.

"Yes, is she around?" "I would very much like to speak to her"

Arthur scanned the room.

"I think she is putting Jake down for an afternoon sleep but I will go check"

He found his francine laying next to her little boy with a sombre look on her face.

Jake had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey" he said, coming over to lay beside her.

"hey" she replied.

"Adil wants to speak to you"

Francine snapped out of her sadness and got off the bed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Arthur asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No not really" she replied.

"Is it muffy?"

Francine nodded. "Yes and Buster and Fern and George and Sue ellen" she started to weep for her friends.

Arthur hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"You are so caring"

Francine looked up at him.

"Who would have thought huh?" "Me of all people"

Arthur shook his head. "Dont say that" "I always knew you were kind"

This made Francine smile.

"Besides" He added. "We pray for all of our friends"

"Oh you had better speak to Adil" he said, ushering her into their room.

"He has news that might cheer you up"

Francine ran in and sat near the computer.

"Hey Adil"

"Francine, oh is it good to see you" Adil replied.

"So what is happening with you?"

"Well you see Francine.." "I accepted Jesus the other day"

Francine put a hand over her mouth. Happy tears fell down past her eyes.

"Oh Adil, that is the best news I have heard all day"

"Yes thank you Francine" "but its not easy"

Francine knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Oh yes" "My only advice I can give you is to never stop praying for them" "You can be a prayer warrior"

Adil nodded his head. "Well it worked for you two" he said pointing toward Arthur who was busying himself in the background finding some clothes to change into.

"Yes" Francine said with a warm smile.

"Your prayers got through Francine" Adil said.

Francine nodded happily. "That is so good"

"By the way" he asked.

"How is Ladonna?" "The southern girl?"

Francine was perplexed. "Uh she is okay I guess.." "Why?"

"Well" Adil began. "It was so funny you know?" "I was on the skype to binky and she was there"

"Oh?"Francine raised an eye brow.

"Apparently they are good friends" he said.

Francine nodded. "Yes they are"

"Well she was talking to him about Jesus"

Francine smiled. Everyone knew Ladonna was not afraid to tell the world about what she believed even if it done come across as a little too intense at times.

"She says she is how do you say?""Southern baptist"

Francine nodded. "Yes"

"She had been talking to Binky"

Francine laughed. "Yes she talks to him all the time about God"  
>"Sadly though, a lot of our old friends won't see her anymore because she keeps going on about it"<p>

"Well.." Adil paused. "She can be a little uh over bearing"

Francine agreed. "She always has been, ever since elementary"

Arthur over heard the conversation.

"The stories that girl used to make up" he chuckled.

Francine rolled her eyes. "ha yes, that was hilarious"

Arthur then headed toward the shower and said "Her heart has always been in the right place though"

"Yes it must be" Adil said.

"howcome?" Francine asked.

"Well she says Binky has been asking her a lot about the bible"

"Wow" Francine gasped. "She hasn't told us that"

"We don't see Binky much"

"Well" Adil added. "He wants to see Molly, I do not know why"

Francine looked curiously at her Turkish friend.

"I wonder why?" she asked.

Then the penny dropped.

"Oh" Francine piped up.

"Molly became a christian just a few days ago" "I am so sorry we did not tell you"

"WOW" Adil beamed.

"So many people are turning to the lord now" "It is good"

"Mmm Hmm" Francine replied.

"Anyway I must go" Adil said. "I have study to do"

"Okay" "It was so great hearing from you today" Francine smiled.

"Thank you Francine and you too"

"See you later"

little did they know they would be seeing each other sooner than they had ever imagined

* * *

><p><strong>Molly and Binky<strong>

The last night on earth for Francine, Arthur and those who had been saved was upon the residents of Elwood and those in other parts of the world whom they knew.

Molly had been texting francine about her conversation with Binky.

_"So he wants to see you?"_ francine asked.

_"Yeah, I dunno why" _molly text back.

_"Well he has been speaking with Ladonna" "Asking about Christianity" _Francine text

Mollys eyes widened.

_"Is this the same binky barns?" "Or another one?"_

_"LOL" _Francine replied _"No its him"_

_"Is he dating Ladonna?" _Molly text.

_"Not that I kn_ow of, but he wants to see you" Francine replied.

_"Why?"_Molly text.

_"Well ill call or text him then"__ "thanks hon"_

_No worries"_ Francine replied.

_"God bless" "Still on for tommorrow?"_

Molly smiled.

_"Off course and god bless you too"_

Molly then decided to call Binky but before she could, there was knock at the door.

Lexie was in bed as it was getting late.

"Who the hell is it at this hour?" she groaned.

When she opened the door she was shocked, it was Mr Barns himself.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Molly raised an eye brow and folded her arms.

"Uh are you alright Binky?" she asked.

"I am better than Alright" he smiled.

"I am in love"

Molly was still a little concerned.

"Um that is great"

Binky stood near her and kissed her on the cheek.

"With you" "I want to protect you" "I want to look after your little girl like she was my own"

Molly was stunned. "You do?"

The thing is, Molly and Binky had dated before Molly left him for Rattles and both of them never really got over the break up.

"Well come in then, you big idiot" she giggled.

Binky gave the red head a massive hug.

"Ah I heard you are a good christian girl now"

Molly smiled. "Well Christian yes"..."Good?" "uh not quite yet"

Binky led her to the couch and hugged her.

"Well it doesn't matter because guess what?"

Molly clutched his arm. "What?"

"I prayed with Ladonna today" "So I'm you know...Christian"

Molly was taken a back.

"That's just..."

She then smiled, for the first time since accepting the lord with Francine...

"Its a dream come true" "oh crap I never thought I'd say something as corny as that"

They both laughed.

"May I kiss you?" He blushed.

"If you want" she replied.

They pursed their lips against each others and cuddled all night on the couch...  
>It was to be their last night on earth together.<p>

Francine and Arthur snuggled up next to each other.

"Good night gorgeous" He whispered.

"Good night honey" Francine whispered back.

That was their last night on earth.

As adil laid his head down to sleep he had no idea he would awaken in heaven...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I did not get round to Fern or George and Sue ellen but they feature in the next chapter**

**chapter four: The rapture **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three-,"Where have they gone?"**

**Like a theif in the night..**

* * *

><p>Sunday morning 7:30am<p>

The last day for many on earth.

Francine yawned and raised her arms. Arthur was still asleep. Frasncine smiled. She knew it woukdnt be long before they had a little visitor come bounding in through the open doordoor to jump in bed with his mommy and daddy.

"Jakes here" he yelled to hi!self. Most toddler's refer to themselves in third person talk.

"Good morning kiddo" Francine smiled and scooped him into the middle of the bed.

,"Is it time to Wake up daddy?" Francine whispered with a mischievous grin.

Jake beamed. "Yeah" "Daddy..daddy Jakes here" he tapped Arthur on the forehead.

"I want you to get up" he started pulling on his fathers arm. Arthur rubbed huseyes and sighed. "Hey there" he yawned.

"Mommy told jake to wake you up" he informed Arthur

Arthur gave francine a stern look but it was put on. His wife often did things like this.

"You little rascal" Francine tickled Jake.

He laughed hysterically and it made Arthur smile.

"You know Miss soon to be read," he said putting on his glasses. ",If I didn't love you so damn much you'd be in alot of trouble"

Francine gave her husband a kiss. "Well its a good thing you do then you lovely daddy you"

Jake was bored and wanted to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Jake see gamma and gandpa now" he took Francine's hand and led her downstairs.

"Do you want me to fix you something for breakfast?" She asked.

"Toast and lots of it thanks my sweet"

Francine sighed. "The things I do for your daddy" she said aloud.

Jake laughed and ran downstairs to greet his Grandparents and his aunty kate who was sitting at the table nibbling on some peice of jam on toast.

"Morning" Francine said approaching Jane.

"Good morning sweetheart" Jane replied with a hug. The reads we're Francine's family now. It woukd not be long before she officially was part of the family.

"Hows my grandson this morning?" Jane asked giving him a bug cuddle.

"I good" he replied.

Just then Arthur made his way down the followed and was tapping away on her phone

"Good morning" David called out while stirring up some porridge.

Francine served Arthur his toast and he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

DW looked away from her phone and straight at her brother eating his toast.

"Seriously shes not your servant girl" "What the hell is wrong with yourvlegs that you cant make yoyrself a piece of toast?" "Sheesh" she sighed.

Arthur wasgoing to retaliate but Francine steped in. "When you live someone its not a chore" she smiled stroking Arthurs hair. "I love him and we are marrying in the summer" "I want to be his wife"

Arthur looked up at her from where he was sitting. "I want to be yourhusband" he grinned. They kussed again. " eww" my brother of all people to choose"

Arthur let that remark go..Jane simply told her daughter thst she would understand one day...

"Pfft I doubt it" she scoffed.

DW was a young teenager who still used her smart mouth only now she was fourteen years old her language and behaviour was much woese and she defied her parents whenever and where ever she could. Despite that, DW had a soft side. She liked to baby sit Jake and take kate out with her and bud to the movies. She was a proud aunty and big sister and was a force to be reckoned with when someone dare question her beleifs.

"So I told that god hating scum where to go" she ranted about sime random teenager in the mall yesterday

"Thats not the way to spread the word of god DW" David informed his daughter.

"They wanted a debate so thats what they got" she replied. "Besides maybe my strongwords and powerful love for jesus will shine through my fighting spirit" she said almost as if shevwere singing her own praises.

Francine made sure jake ate up his porridge.

"Time to get you ready for church Mr" she picked him up and found some clothes for herself and Jake.

Emily is going to church today" DW triumphantly announced. "Thanks to me"

"Bud helped.a little" she said ever so quietly as not to draw attention away from herself.

"The point is sweet heart" jane said. "Is that shes interested in learning about god"

Emily accepted christ on their way to church in Jane and Davids car. Kate wass happy and hugged her while DW was brought to tears.

"Oh wow oh wow my bff is gonnna be in heaven with me"

Jane looked at David while drove he was smilng tootoo.

"We have some pretty amazing kids dont we?" She gushed.

That we do my love" David replied. ,"That we do"..

Meanwhile in. Arthurs car

Jake talked aloud in his car seat while Arthur drove. Francine was texting molly.

"I told her we are on our way now" she informed her fiancé.

"Great" he smiled. At the red light he placed one hand on Francine's.

"I am so glad you're with me" he warmly said.

"Im so glad you saved my life arthur" she replied squeezing his hand. " ,thanks to you I know where Im going when my time on earth is up"

He saw the light go green but pulled over to let the other cars pass.

"To eternity with you my love" Arthur responded with a passionate kiss..

Just then francines phone rang. Arthur sighed.

"Theres always tonight honey" she said to arthur with a wink.

Arthur nodded and started to drive again. Still bummed he couldn't spend some more quality time with his fiancé.

"Francine its me Muffy" she said as francine barely touched the talk button

"Look I know you have you're church thing on but could you please come round afterwards?"

"Is it about buster?" Francine asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Its always about buster," ,"they're as bad as each other" he muttered.

Yes" muffy cried.."I dont know what to do.."

Just then there was a massive rumble. It sounded as though it was coming from the clouds.

"Ahh what was that?" Muffy yelled. "Francine did you feel that?" ,"I think it must have been an earthquake "…

No reply.

"Francine?" Muffy kept yelling into the phone.

Her heart then flipped when she heard sirens and people screaming. There was a masdive crash sound as Arthur and francine collided with a truck.

"Ahhh" she screeched. " they must have crashed"

MuffyMuffy thought it was little more than a road accident..until buster called.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked.

"Buster its you oh what a releif" she panted nervously.

"Are you okay?" He trembled into the Phone

"I dont know " she wept. "I think Francine and arthur may have been in a serious road accident"

"They have...gone Muffy" buster replied. "I checked the house and their church but nothing... and his parents car was in the church carpark but they were nowhere to be found"

"Ahhhh" muffy cried falling to her knees.

"DW and kate have gone too " he said."little jake too"

" Why?" "Whars happening?" She cried.

Muffy then thought back to what Francine had been trying to talk to ger about.

"Could that god stuff be true?" She asked. Tears streamed down her face.

_"_Either thast or...aliens" he dreaded the very possibility

"I dont know what the hell it is buster" "but"..she wept

,"please come round". "Im ...scared"

Life_ was filled wiith __guns n war and everyone lay trampled on the floor_

_ I wish we,d all been ready_

_Two men walking up a hill, one disappears, ones left standing still_

_I wish we,d all been ready_

_Theres no time to change your mind, the son has come and you've been left behind_

_The Father spoke, the demons dined_

_The son has come and you've been left behind_

_Dont be left behind..._

Lyrics at the top by Larry norman " _I wish we,d all been ready"_

_Chapter four they wish they'd all been ready..._

_Buster and muffy watch the tv and see the carnage and empty homes. Abandoned veichles. Two major plane crashes also take place one of which had a main characters parents on.._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken so long to update  
>thanks for the ideas Travis2015 and being able to use the book of revelation (obviously) for the events that unfold.<br>I am not sure how far to take this since I have no clue what is really going to take place...

My belief is in the rapture and those left behind have a chance at salvation, do I know who the anti christ will be? NO or where he is from? No

I can only speculate

* * *

><p>This chapter<br>Muffys loss and Busters redemption

Chaos abounds  
>Lives are lost<br>There is so much to gain  
>With a mighty cost<p>

Danger is lurking  
>The world it is in mourning<br>Can people escape  
>With one second warning?<p>

One last chance to redeem yourself  
>One last shot at peace<br>No more pain and suffering  
>Your life on earth shall cease<p>

Muffy arose the next morning, curled up next to Buster.

He had arrived the day it all happened. They had been watching the news and checking for updates on Facebook but the internet kept stopping and starting.

When she woke up, Muffy had hoped it was all a dream and decided she would text Francine to make sure it was.

The morning was cool, and there was no noise.

"Phew" She sighed with relief. "It must have been a dream."

The noises and screams heard around Elwood had died down. Yet little did Muffy Crosswire know, it was the calm before the mighty storm.

_"Francine, its me"  
>"You wont believe the dream I had"<br>"Seriously it felt so real"_

When there was no reply after a good ten to fifteen minutes, it started to worry Muffy.

She knew Francine and Arthur would be awake by now, after all it was a Monday and, they were always busy with Jake, especially in the mornings.

"Bailey" Muffy called out.

Buster stirred.

He woke up in a sweat.

"Muffy?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Um, why not?" She replied, checking her phone.

Buster leaped out of bed in the same clothes he had the night he came round.

"Oh I don't know" He replied sarcastically. "How about the fact, the WORLD is ending and we don't know why?" he wailed.

Muffy dropped her phone to the ground and started to cry.

"So, it wasn't all a bad dream?" She sniffled.

Buster gave her a friendly hug.

"No." "I wish it was." "I really do."

"Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"Where?" Buster asked.

Muffy searched the bedroom and found her lap top.

"We need to find a WiFi connection to see whats going on."  
>"I don't have one in the house anymore."<p>

Buster sighed. "Well what makes you think there would be one anywhere else?"

Muffy fell to the ground.

"I don't know." She wailed loudly. "I'm so confused and scared."

Buster knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." he tried to smile.

Despite all the horrific things happening around them, that they were yet to find out one thing they did have was each other.

"You're my best friend." She said, holding him close.

"Same here." he replied.

"Now that Francine and Arthur have...have." She started crying again.

Buster felt tears fall from his eyes. He missed his best friend and the Reads.

He missed Ladonna and Binky, they were nowhere to be found, at this point he even missed the guy down the street who used to speak to him on the park bench.

Buster stated talking about the homeless man who was surprisingly happy whenever he saw him.

"I would sit and talk with him after school." He explained, while They looked for Bailey.

"How could a man with nothing who sleeps on a park bench be happy?" Muffy cringed.

"I dont know but he was." Buster replied.

"I used to give him sandwiches and cheery soda."

Muffy was only half listening as she checked each large room, including the kitchen, library and bathrooms for her butler.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she asked, frantically looking scouring the halls.

"He, said he believed in the Lord Jesus Christ, that is why he was so happy."

Muffy stopped and looked at Buster.

"Did you see him yesterday or something?" she asked.

Buster shook his head. "No, he was gone but his dirty old clothes were there, "and a half eaten sandwich."

Muffy shuddered. "Eww gross"

Buster followed Muffy until they reached Baileys bedroom.

The door was wide open.

"Bailey?" she called.

There was no sign of him, just a messy bed, pair of night clothing and a bible beside his lamp.

"What?" She gasped.

"He never told me he was a..."

Buster looked around the room then scratched his head.

"Don't you think its kind of strange, how the people to go missing are the ones who..."

Muffy darted her eyes at him.

"The ones who what?"

"The ones who believed in God and Jesus." "Like the homeless man and obviously Bailey."

Muffy nodded in contemplation.

"Perhaps."

She realized that there was a possibility of that but was unsure.

"Well we should probably get out of here." she said, taking Buster by the hand.

"What about your parents?"he asked.

"Oh right." She gasped.

"I need to call them." "They are flying back home today."

Every time she tried, the phone kept going to voice mail.

_"Edward and Milicent Crosswire are unable to answer at the moment"_  
><em>"If you know the extension you require press it now otherwise please leave a detailed message."<em>

Muffy was puzzled.

"He always answers when I call."

Buster then had a shocking thought.

"Um... Muffy?" "You don't suppose that?"

She held her hands up.

"No, don't even say it." "They have NOT gone." she cried.

"Okay okay." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Lets just head to the airport then." He suggested.

"Good idea" She replied.

As she hoped in one of the many cars they owned, Muffy switched on the radio.

_"The entire world has been rocked by the recent disappearances and deaths of over an estimated one hundred million people."_  
><em>"More reports of missing persons are coming in on a regular basis."<em>

_"In more breaking news:  
>"Elwood city Airport has been closed off due to a fatal plane crash over the Atlantic at approximately 0800 hours Eastern time."<em>

Muffys car screeched to a halt.

She looked at Buster with nervous tears.

While other people jumped out of their cars and ran around screaming, Muffy felt the noises all fade into one.

Something inside of her knew it was her Parents flight.

"What is their flight number Muffy?"Buster asked.

Muffy checked her phone which had the details her parents had given her.

"Flight 104 from New York." she replied. "Direct."

"New reports of two plane clashes have just surfaced."

Muffy froze.

_"One in the Pacific over Australia, heading toward Singapore."_  
><em>"Flight 280."<em>

Muffy trembled.

"That isn't their flight." Buster replied.

"No."Muffy responded tearfully.

"Still, all those people." "Gone."

_"There are no known survivors on both flights."_ The radio announcer spoke.

_"This just in, residents of Elwood city."_  
><em>"Flight 104, that is 104 direct from New York has been reported to have hit the Atlantic at 0800 hours."<em>

Muffy went silent. Her instincts were spot on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed.

There were others piled up in traffic behind her, some could be heard crying while others swore and threw their suitcases onto the street in rage.

Buster continued to listen to the report.

_"Communications advisers reported no known survivors."_  
><em>"With he exception of one young woman, who was believed to have been working on board."<em>

_"More news as it comes in direct."_

_"Wifi is still down but is being monitored."_

As people began to rummage through the suitcases and take what they could find, Muffy wept into Busters arms.

"My parents..." "Gone forever."

As she cried, a tall rat with long blonde hair and a nasty grin held a gun to her head.

"Get out of the car NOW."

Muffy grabbed Buster and fled.

The man in the black jacket put the gun back and sped off in her fancy little red car.

She fell to the ground shaking profusely.

"This isn't happening." She wailed.

"It can't be."

Buster held her close and called his Mother.

There was no answer.

"My mom isn't picking up." he winced in confusion."Shes probably looking for me."

"Lets go to my place."

They ran together amidst the carnage and people lying on the floor, some with their limbs missing and others grabbing what they could find.

On the way they saw George and Sue Ellen in the distance.

"Ah thank goodness." Sue Ellen wept.

Muffy gave her the biggest hug.

"Finally." She cried into the female cats arms.

George hugged Buster and squeezed him tight.

"We have been searching for everyone." he said.

"Francine, Molly, Binky and Arthur." He explained how they tried to reach them but there was no response.

"They have all gone." Sue ellen cried.

"We searched their homes." "We thought you guys might know where they are."

Muffy and Buster shook their heads.

"They are among the disappeared." Buster exclaimed.

Muffy narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know that."

Buster started to realize that the ones who had not perished but simply disappeared all had one thing in common.

Buster had a revelation just then and there.

"They were right all along." He said looking to the sky.

"What are you talking about?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Its all real." Busters eyes focused passed the smog and the muffled screams..

"God is real Muffy." he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Well off course he is, we know that." George replied.

"Do you?"Buster retorted.

"Do you believe what Francine and Arthur and My mom..." "Oh no my Mom."

Buster sprinted to his house to find Bitzis belongings left strewn all over the place but no sign of her.

The door was wide open and there were a few items missing from the kitchen. The hosue had already been broken into.

Buster fell to the floor.

Muffy held him and cried.

"We both lost our parents today." She said clutching him tightly.

George and Sue ellen gasped.

"I am so sorry." George shook his head sympathetically.

Buster held her mothers watch, left on the floor.

He clutched it tightly. Holding it to his chest he wept.

"She always talked about bible studies with Jane and David."

His tears were streaming down his face.

George put a hand on Busters shoulder.

"I have a place we can go, for some peace and reflection."

Sue Ellen looked at them and asked if they wanted to spend the night at Georges cabin in the woods.

It was safe from noise and looters.

Muffy nodded. Buster was in a daze.

"Uh um okay."

Before they left he grabbed a bible.

As he read it, he saw the book of revelation coincidentally marked in pink pen.

As he read, Buster became more convinced this was no coincidence.

Muffy urged him to leave but he asked to be alone for a few minutes.

"We don't have long." George said.

Sue ellen held Muffy closely while she cried.

"I wont be long." Buster called back.

He wiped his eyes and read.

"Even so, come lord Jesus." He said aloud.

Buster fell to his knees and admitted he was a fool not to believe when he had the chance.

"Lord can you hear me?""I believe in you."

"You are the risen son of god."  
>"This is my second and only chance."<br>"Please receive me as your own."  
>"That I may see my Mom and friends again."<p>

"I love you and repent everything."  
>"Thank you Jesus."<p>

He wept as he spoke...

When he stood up, Buster felt an amazing sense of peace.

No matter how perfect a persons life on earth is or how spotless their cars, homes and clothes are. It matters not.

Certainly now with people dying and bankruptcy in the midst (which Muffy was soon to find out) who would want this world.

**At the Cabin**

The trees rustled in the woods, while a deceitful person with a dark purpose approached...

Buster lay with Muffy and sang to her.

_"You can have all this world." "Give me Jesus."_

She wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"Why would GOD let this happen?"

George and Sue Ellen did not know what to say.

They did not believe in blaming others for problems, the world was equal and peace was their goal.

"The world is to live as one." "once this washes over then peace will come, it has too." George said with tears in his eyes.

"No George." Buster argued. "Its not."

"The bible says there will be peace for three years but it wont be true peace." "It will be..

George put his hands up.

"I don't know about that Buster."

"I live in the now." He smiled.

"We will make the best of this situation." He held Sue Ellen's hand.

She agreed and organized something to cook.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

It was Prunella.

"Ahh Muffy." She squealed and hugged her.

Buster asked if George or Sue Ellen had told the poodle where they were.

"No." They replied.

"Everyone." Muffy announced.

"I found Prunella and told her to come here."

She started weeping.

"Maybe what Francine said was true." Miss Deegan said.

Buster gasped. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes." "I mean I thought my potions and crystal balls were helping me."

Prunella looked to the floor.

"It was all a lie, everything I did was a lie."

Buster stood up and hugged her.

"Thank god Prunella, its not just me."

Prunella realized Buster had taken the bait.

"So you accepted Jesus too?" she asked with fake tears.

"Yes."

Prunella stood up and smiled.

"There are a group of us." she informed, while making a call.

"They are hiding out in a secret location."

Buster urged Muffy to come. "I want to follow you guys."

George was unsure as he never trusted Prunella and Sue ellen went back into the kitchen.

As Prunella went to answer he phone she hinted for Buster to wait outside.

"Can I come?" Muffy asked.

"Sorry Muffy." Prunella frowned.

"If you accept the lord and repent." "I mean look at those who have gone."

Muffy started crying. "I have lost everything Prunella."

"Sweetie, it will be okay." "Ill get Buster into a safe location, then we can talk some more okay?"

Muffy agreed and went into the other room.

While she sat in the little cabin on her own, she thought of Francine and her relationship with Arthur.  
>The letter Bubby had sent her and Busters strong realization which had suddenly calmed him...<p>

"Maybe it is all true?"she thought aloud.

"God?" "If you are real then show me." She pled on her knees.

* * *

><p>As Buster waited outside, he was greeted by Rubella who was wearing Army attire.<p>

"Hey there." She snarled.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"You poor poor sick fool." Prunella said, while Ratlles and Slink came up behind her and got out two rifles.

Buster gasped.

"Your kind are not going to ruin this for us." Rubella growled, leading him by force out underneath the trees.

With three gun shots, he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Still believe there is a god?" She stood over him.

He panted and heaved in pain and looked to the sky, glowing red.

"Yes, and I am going to meet him." he forced a smile despite his pain.

"Thank you for letting me meet him sooner." he drew his last breath.

Rubella grew furious and shot him in the head twice.

Muffy jumped. "What was that?"

Prunella grinned.

"Oh nothing."

George looked at her and noticed there was no one around...

"Where did Buster go?" He asked.

Prunella sighed. "I told you, to a better place."

* * *

><p><strong>That he had..<strong>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:.<p>

Muffy finds out just what deceit can do to those you love.,...and pays the price  
>George and Sue ellen have flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p>then in the chapter after that<p>

A priest speaks with Alan, Fern and Mr Ratburn  
>George and Sue ellen, get taken away.<p>

I checked the grammer and spelling twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Left Behind.**

All that remained of Buster Baxter were dried blood splattered across the suburban forrest.

It was not until Muffy was awaiting the same fate, that she truly found out what happened to him that evening after he accepted Christ.

Squirmimg and wriggling, Muffy was held down by two guards.

Rubella led Muffy into her cell while Rattles threw her inside.

"Aww pity Buster was not afforded this luxury" she scowled.

Muffy hit the cold concrete floor hard.

"Buster...you bastards" "How could you?"

"He did nothing wrong" ..she cried, pressed against the solid floor.

Stumbling toward the bars, she clutched onto them and screamed for help.

"Somebody, anybody" she called..."Help"...

* * *

><p>Two days prior.<p>

The sun set outside Georges log cabin while the news came on via Prunellas Ipad.

George remained skeptical of how a supposed "Traitor" in hiding was able to attain such an expensive piece of technology.

He narrowed his eyes at Prunella, but felt Sue ellens arm around his waist.

"Don't say anything yet" she whispered. "I dont trust her either."

The news had hit hard. Every social media site, radio station and remaining Tvs were broadcasting the latest updates

Prisoners we're being released, provided they took an oath and simply stated they were of no faith based religion whatsoever.

"Look at this" Prunella pointed to various types of "Traitors" being rounded up and sent to the prisons now loaded with extra space.

Criminals flooded the streets while people were being shot at, assaulted and stripped of their posessions.

Churches were no longer places of sanctuary, they were ticking time bombs being set alight by militants.

The three of them read the articles in disbelief and watched the videos in panic.

The millions of missing persons had not yet been identified but the worlds attention was focused on those who remained and the recent surge in murder and imprisonment of these so called _Traitors._

Apparently anyone who did not denounce or agree there was no God or higher power were being hearded like cattle into various internment camps in Eastern Europe and Prisons in western civilisation including, the Americas, western Europe and Australasia.

These were the _Traitors_

The midle east was in full scale conflict and it appeared nowhere was safe.

The news kept on coming faster than a speeding train.

"We had better tell Muffy" Prunella said.

"Shes worn out, maybe best to show her tomorrow." Sue ellen replied.

Prunella turned on the crocodile tears.

"I cannot imagine how heart breaking it mustve been for her" she sobbed dramatically.

"Losing her parents", "her inheritance, and constantly worrying about Chip"" I mean where is he?"

Her older brother had not been incontact, not once had he checked in to see if his baby sister was okay. He must have heard the news of his parents tragic death. Surely?

**Meanwhile** in the small confines of her room.

Muffy wept. "Dear lord, receive my soul "

On her knees in ripped clothing she closed her eyes.

"I confess with my mouth that you are the Son of God" she prayed.

"The risen saviour, and the one who died for me that I may have eternal life"

As she prayed, Muffy was reminded of what Francine and Arthur had told her just a matter of weeks- ago.

"You shall be saved" Francine told her that sunny afternoon on her couch.

"If you confess with your mouth and beleive in your heart."

Muffy shook her head at Francines words of truth.

She now knew inside of her just how true they really were.

"Lord, I trust I shall be saved" , "Forgive me my sins."

The moment her prayers were finished a wave of peace she had never felt washed over her.

She went to sleep that night and had her last peaceful night in a warm bed...

* * *

><p>The next morning Prunella sat on the side of her bed with a saccharin smile.<p>

"Im so glad you've accepted Jesus." She started dialing a number on her phone.

Muffy was looking over the horrible footage of _"Traitors"_ around the world being martyred while chaos reigned with a heavy hand across the world.

Muffy was left trembling by the time Prunella had gotten off the phone.

"We had better get you somewhere safe." "Now" she said in haste.

Leading her outside with nothing but the clothes on her back, Prunella watched with a devious grin while her idiotic friend hugged George then Sue ellen goodbye.

"I'll be able to see Buster" she sniffled. "I hope hes okay."

"Only if we hurry." Prunella quickly rushed het outside and held her hand.

"What do you think will happen now?" Muffy asked.

"Just wait a minute and we'll see." She grinned.

Prunella saw a dark veichle pull up. Her elder Sister stepped out with Rattles.

Taking off her sunglasses she smirked.

"Well well, if it isn't the little princess herself"

Muffy froze.

"Sorry Muffy" prunella shrugged.

Before she could cry out for help they held a gun to her head where Rattles had her proceed as quickly and quietly as possible. If she yelped she died along with Sue ellen and George inside, and none the wiser at this point.

* * *

><p>Which brings us to Muffy weeping in her cell. Callimg for someone.<p>

A shadowy figure approached her in a dark suit.

"Prunella?" Muffy cried. "I thought you were a Christian too."

Prunella shook her head and sighed.

"We'll you thought wrong." She callously replied.

"Thats cold Prunella" Muffy growled in hurt and anger.

"Yes well you're nothing but a _traitor"_ She hissed. "I tried and you failed, we are no longer friends"

"Obviously you wicked horrible..." Muffy was seething but suddenly cut off by Prunella.

"Everyones got a job to do." She informed her.

Muffy felt her throat ache and stomach gurgle.

She begged for something to drink. "Please Prunella, Im so tnirsty"

Sighing, Prunella slid a metal cup of filthy water into her cell.

Muffy grabbed ahold and gulped it down as fast as she could. It did not mattet the taste or conditions she nor the crumbs of bread she was allocated were in.

"Oh by the way" Prunella cringed, looking at her pathetic friend lick the crumbs off the floor.

"Im not the one who's supposed to tell you this but..." "You're to be put to death first at 9am tomortow" she casually informed her.

"WHAT?" Muffy screeched. "NO"

Prunella stared blankly at her.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

She then pushed her face against the bars and lowered her voice.

"Think of it this way." She smirked.

"You'll be reunited with all your friends and Buster" she mocked.

Muffy found solace in that thought and in those moments prayed in her mind it be true.

"There is off course a way out." Prunella tilted her head to one side.

Muffy gasped.

"You don't mean?"

"Oh but I do Miss Crosswire"

Mufy adamantly shook her head.

"No way." "Id rather be dead than live in this world with the likes of you."

Prunella chuckled.

"Well your dream is about to come true deary" ,"By form of lethal injection I believe."

Muffy started shaking.

"Lethal injection?"

Prunella grinned. "I hear it doesn't hurt...much"

Muffy fell to the floor in floods of tears...

Rattles then ordered Prunella bring someone else in.

"How the mighty have fallen" she laughed, walking off into the distance.

He slid a peice of paper and an old pencil between the bars

"You get one letter." He grunted.

"Oh.." Muffy wiped her eyes.

Rattles walked off while Muffy began writing..

_Dear Chip._

_Big brother, by the time you receive this I'll be gone._

_I know that you would have heard of our parents and it pains me still that you never contacted me._

_I guess it doesn't matter now, what does matter dearest brother is your life._

_Please believe everything those who we once sneered at told us about Jesus._

_Hey is the Son of God_

_I accepted him as my saviour and its not exactly difficult for you to understand now why, Im writing to you like this._

_Even with no food, no friends and nothing left on this earth, I am not scared._

_I thought I would be but I know where Im going. I plead with you as your sister and flesh and blood that you ignore those who pressure you or threaten you with materials on this earth._

_Chip, if anyone knows about the good life its me. Our family were worth millions but what does it matter now? I was always so caught up in how I looked and who I was seen with. Careers and boyfriends were everything to me. I chased after fancy things and lusted after carnal desires but now I know I can face tomorrow knowing it will all be over and the searing pain in my veins will fade and I will be in paradise forever._

_I love you so much Chip._

_Please find somewhere or someone to talk to about Jesus and join me. This earth is horrible Chip and its only going to get worse. Please just read the smallest chunk of the bible or look it up online and you will see that everything written in revelation is slowly happening. I didn't believe it either but now I know in my heart and soul just how real it really is._

_Please Chip dont let this be my only contact with you._

_I'll pray for you tonight and hopefully I pray, see you in heaven_

_Your sister_

_Mary Alice CrosswireCrosswire.._

_Muffy Crosswire was put to death at approximately 9:05am and died at 9:12am_

Sue Ellen cried as she watched with George from the glass. Crowds had gathered to farewell their loved ones or simply yell the words "Traitor" while each person was laid on the slab and injected with barbiturates and a paralytic that scarred their bodies before shutting down their organ's for good.

Sue Ellen got the biggest shock of all when she noticed her best friend Fern, arrive in shackles with tears in her eyes. She pressed on the glass but Fern could not see her. "Fern, nooo" She screamed.

Two guards had Miss Armstrong pryed away from the glass while the injection was administered. George winced in fear but Sue ellen dare not look...

Fern Walters was pronounced dead at 9:29am

**Meanwhile**

In the Crosswire estate in New York

A phone call came through.

"Did you want the letter scanned and sent through?" A voice said over the phone.

Chip sighed

"Just fax it through now thanks." He replied

As Chip read the scribbled words from his little sister whom he knew had now perished, he simply shook his head in dismay.

"Please Chip dont let this be my only contact with you."

"I'll pray for you tonight and hopefully I pray, see you in heaven"

"Your sister"

"Mary Alice CrosswireCrosswire.."

He said that last part aloud to himself.

"Muffy, you stupid girl." He sighed heavily.

Placing the letter into the paper shredder he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A woman dressed in black caked in make up approached him.

"Hey you." She grinned.

"Hey there sweets." Chip replied.

Pressing her hands on the desk, the woman looked Mr Crosswire in the eye.

"I take it my sister sent the letter?"

Chip smirked.

"As a matter of fact" he winked, adjusting his tie.

"It was in the shredder when you walked in Rubells"

"Oops I have a habit of shredding things" she giggled

Chip let her sit upon his desk and kissed Miss Deegan.

"Ah my dear Rubells" he said, stroking her face.

"We make a good team "

Rubella blushed.

"It will be an even better team once operation Mark is in place" she replied

He whispered into her ear. "Indeed it will."

"Then I'll be Mrs Rubella Crosswire." She raised a glass of the finest wine.

Their glasses clinked and they shared a glorious moment of kisses and discussion of the new exciting ventures taking place

Yet the new exciting venture was not new or exciting...

They just didn't know it yet!

TBC

* * *

><p>So Chip and Rubella? Good match for this storystory<p>

Rubells, good pet name dont you think?

Next time!

Muffy and Fern are gone

_George and Sue ellens time is coming as is Alan's and an old teacher they have not seen in years_

_The next chapter is set in a death camp. Just a warning, with vivid flashbacks and new revelations_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Like toy Soldiers "**

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down like toy soldiers."

"Bit by bit, torn apart never win but the battle rages on for toy soldiers "

**NEVER win, but the battle rages on...**

* * *

><p><strong> I thought, the song an appropriate one for these next two chapters.<strong>

**This is in poetry form. It just flowed so I went with it.**

**Violence and low level offensive language.**

* * *

><p>Another year passes. Battered bodies lay amidst shattered glasses<p>

Nowhere to run now, no hiding place, Those who refused now have hell to face.

Hearded like cattle, worn out and sweating. No chance of releif for their confesing..

They chose not the imprint, the mark of the beast. They stand for hours at gun point as the free ones feast

George and Sue ellen, held each others hands, refusing to agree to the guards demands

The serpant is rising, the sun is so hot. For the ones in the camp, hope is all they've got.

Hope of a life, with no more pain or fear. A place of perfect peace, where the Son will dry each and every tear.

The birds had fkown away the trees were cut down. Georges dreams were destroyed while the devil wore his crown.

Sue ellen wept all night, her long hair was ripped out, the starvation during daytime while they worked hard in endless drought.

Two glassess of water, one peice of bread, they were tortured and punished, as they begged to be fed.

Peace on earth was promised, to all those who agreed, the man from the vatican was the beast who would lead.

Lead them to victory, unting every nation, pretending the betrayers were of a traitors creation.

The blind could see, the deaf would hear Lydia no longer needed a wheelchair.

Visiting her friends, stuck inside the gates with high rise, she begged them to take it as the miracle was before their eyes

"I can walk, I can move" she told them with glee. Marina followed Prunella and now she can see.

Brain was distraught, he loved Miss Fox so much, he loved to see her walking, but his mind was out of touch.

He looked at the skies, grey and dim above, he was unsure what had happened, but he knew it stemmed not from love

Was there a heaven? If this was true, why was there a preist in here, beaten black and blue.

"My riches brought me nothing, only tears and pain." The bible was right as he tried to explain.

His rat features twitched, had he gone insane? Oh Seamus O connor, knelt and prayed for rain..

Mr Ratburn was kicked, his kidneys were failing, his body was dying "This is gods fault" he kept proclaiming.

Sue ellen sat and talked to him, with scars on upon her face. "Do not beleive their lies" she said, "for there is a better place."

"Always such good students, were the remaining three. Sue, George and Alan with wounds that would not heal...fell to their knees and proclaimed that God was real.

Their bodies were aching, the nights were so dry, this was the slightest chance that they would be able to say goodbye.

They stood all night while guard laughed and growled. " You idiots dont have to suffer" he called aloud

Everyone lined up at a chance to leave, for food, for shelter and a most wonderful repreive.

A few prisoners came forth, greeted with a smile. The minute they received it, their lives would turn vile.

Chip was the owner of the Elwood City camps. In charge of Progress reports, letters and stamps.

The data of the people who had been released, the names of the traitors who would soon be deceased.

Friends were dying before Alans eyes. His face had a smile, the lord heard his cries. Though he was aching he felt so releived for his Saviour the Lord, he had just received.

While Mr O Connor felt like a fraud, the real pleas from Christ, he had ignored...

He fell to the ground with a kick in rhe back, a bootboot to the jaw, which made his teeth crack.

The guard looked over him, with his dark beady eyes. He scoffed at the Preist who was just filled with lies.

"Enough is enough" The mole kicked him hard. "You're death awaits you, tommorrow morning in the yard."

Sue Ellen and George were huddled together. Their teeth chatered in coldness despite the hot weather. The lack of refreshment was taking its toll. It would not be long, before their heads would roll..

George touched the cats face and stroked her sweet skin, the wounds would not heal but they had theckast win.

" It wont be long now" "we just have to wait" George tried to comfort her, despite their cruel fate

Some prisoners were shot for trying to escape, while others were stretched out and forced to wait. Wait until they died, the worst way to perish, with nothing but their memories of friends gone to cherish.

Sue ellen was chosen to hold out and stay, she prayed it would not last, that her fate would be today. Each day she prayed with George, that they would die.

"They're keeping us alive, to torture us" they cried.

Alan was taken into a room, with two men holding guns beside him loomed. "I'll ask you agsin" the officer said. "Since you're a smart man and you could easily get ahead"

They bribed him with food, a home and a car. The income was high but the price was too far. Too far away from when he repented in the dark.

He refused blatantly, "Wrong move" the guard" remarked.

With a stun gun and pistol, the used brutal forces. To bring him to bleed, and suffer with no resources.

Nothing to wrap the wounds on arms, nothing to quell the torture and harm

No pain releif, no water, no rests inbetween. Dried out feilds that once were so green

No chill in the air, to give them a break. They had raw poratoes a piece, while guards ate fillet steak. Each person who left was given the laser, some food and some new clothes and a knife sharp as razor. Protection was high, for those with the money. The power and influence kept their lives sunny.

As evenings dragged on and Seamus was gone, Chip called in Rubella to let her know whats going on.

She strutted, she posed and pouted her lips. Prunella was seductively swaying her hips.

"Come here and stand still" Chip Crosswire ordered. Obeying she put both her feet forward.

"Sir I am proud with the progress we have made."

Chip scolded her for talking. " Sorry" she said, a little afraid.

In walked a female, tall with brown hair. She looked like Francine only her clothing was rare. Beautiful, shoes, skirts jeans and rings. Draped in the worlds material things.

"You are no longer needed Rubella" he sniped.

"Wait, my love why?" She glared and she griped

"Is that Catherine standing beside you?"

Miss Frensky laughed loudly. It was obviously true.

Chip held Catherines her hand and smirked at Rubella

"Your time is up _rubells,_ take your umbrella

" You'll need it for the storm, thats about to hit."

When she cried out why, he used his sharp witt.

"Did you honestly think, that I'd marry you?"

"I did" she argued. "You bastard how could you?" She hollered and screamed

Everything she wished for had been torn at the seams.

"It was nothing but a ploy, to use you for my plan". Chip said it wasnt his fault, he was born a cunning man.

Rubella ran outside, waiting for the storm, she ran out the gateway and fled to the dorms. Where they held people of high standards now.

"Thank goodness shes gone" Catherine Frensjy scowled

He then grabbed her hand and put on a ring

"Marry meMiss Frensky, for the happiness you bring"

Catherine was thrilled, she longed for prestige, she would be wealthy and loved, while her parents were under seige.

Oliver clung to the bench on the street, he cried out "Why lord!" At his dead wifes small feet

Sge had got cancer and it spread very fast. Without the imprint, she would not last. Yet Laverne she was strong as her daughter before, and confessed to the lord, until her heart was sore.

"Im seing my daughter, my grandson too" she wept and told him his Mother would be there.

"I cannot go with you" Oliver wept. The memories remained, yet only he was left. Catherine ignored him after Laverne became saved. She did warn her father "To not become enslaved."

He called out to God, and prayed for his wife, he wanted his family, so the guards took his life. Shot in the head under the order, of Mr Chip Crosswire and his merciless daughter.

The imprint created wonders and joy, it also turned people in need to destroy. Everything that stood in the imprintees way, was cast aside or stolen, each onscience taken away .

Alas evil triumphed, with an evil fist. What rhey think is fun right now hose right now, will soon fadefade to mist.

TBC

The battle rages on for Soldiers made of toys

For those left behind were like little girls and boys

Reverting to childhood, wherec"whats mine is not yours"

Wont they come in from the darkness, before Christ closed the doors?

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

Contains death camp scenes. Sue ellen and George face the music while Jenna and Alex are uncertain. The rest of the characters are omitted from tje story. I dont know rhem ALL. Too much work aswell.


End file.
